Finding Home
by ScullyBones
Summary: What does it take for Maura to finally find a place to call home...just one thing. Jane.


_Hi everyone!_

_Ok so this is kinda a big deal for me. I have been reading fanfiction for over 15 years but I have only ever written a few pieces. This is my first attempt in over 4 years. I hope to start writing again. I miss it and with Rizzles I have so many ideas flowing I can barely get them down :D_

_I don't own anything, and don't sue me. I have no money._

_Let me know what you think! Good or bad I love all reviews!_

_I woke up this morning and I couldn't get this idea out of my idea and then once I wrote it I couldn't wait to share it so I apologize now for any mistakes you might find._

_God that feels good_ is my first stream of consciousness as I realize the dream I had been having was based in reality. There are long fingers kneading my breast, and I feel a nail being dragged along my nipple as my body jerks itself awake. _Who do I have in my bed?_ My brain starts grasping at thoughts trying to piece things together, while the sensations themselves are driving away anything thoughts. _I didn't have a date last night, in fact I was alone when I went to sleep. _The fog starts to lift as I remember Jane knocking at my door around 12, she had had a nightmare but she had gone to bed in the guest bedroom. My thoughts finally start to stream themselves together. I vaguely remember hearing her cry out and sliding into her bed holding her until her nightmare passed. _I must have fallen asleep_. My thoughts finally come to a full circle as I realize who expert fingers are making my whole body burn. _Jane. _

I need to stop her, I know what will happen if she wakes but I can't seem to get my body to move. Her legs are intertwined with mine, her body flushed against me. I realize I am rubbing tiny circles into her pelvis with my ass, my groin tightens at this thought and I can feel how wet I am.

"Jane" her name comes out in a rasp. She kneads my breast harder upon hearing her name.

"Jane"

My voice still sounds breathless but I feel her head jerk in response and her fingers squeeze my nipple in reflex. The groan that comes from my mouth wakes her completely and I grab her wrist keeping her hand on my stomach before she can run.

"Maura?" her normal tremble is laced with sleep and it is almost my undoing.

She doesn't move away from me which is a good sign, however, her mouth is right next to my ear and feeling her labored breathe is not helping me explain this situation. I slide my fingers up to hold her hand in place against my stomach.

"You were having another nightmare earlier, I came in to calm you down. I fell asleep"

She shifts then as if trying to look at me in the dark. I don't know why I am whispering. But I feel like the spell hasn't been broken yet and I want hold onto this for as long as I can before it breaks. She doesn't respond and I start to panic with what to do.

"Jane?" _Please tell me I haven't lost her_

"Yeah Maur" _She sounds so confused_

I take a deep breathe, it's all or nothing.

"I'm in love with you."

Out of all the clichés in all the world, I never thought I would understand when people say that time stood still. But here and now I feel as the world stops as I wait for her response. The growl in my ear as I feel her take her hand out of my grasp and run it down my side is not what expected. She brings our bodies together again.

"Fuck Maur I have loved you so long I can't want to remember a time I didn't" it comes out in one breathe and as soon as those words hit my ear I moan and grind myself into her.

My right hand lifts up and reaches behind to her neck, bringing her mouth around so I can finally feel her lips on mine. Our lips touch and I understand a second thing this night that I never thought I would. Addiction. I am forever and completely addicted to this woman. Her tongue slides across my lip as her right hand mimics the motion across the hem of my bottoms. Both slide in at the same time as I turn to face her. The same hand clutches my hip as her leg slides into my groin bringing us together again. My hands can't stop moving, touching everything. I slide both down her back and underneath her cotton tank. I run my fingernails down her back lightly before coming around her front and finally feeling her abs. One by one I stroke her 6 pack , the muscles beneath her skin dance for me.

Her left hand has now found its way to my breast and I finally break apart our first kiss, as I throw my head back with a moan. The fire is being stroked everywhere, I want to slow down, I want to savor this but I know I won't be able to stop us. We have both waited to long and we now have forever to take things slow.

Jane pushes me onto my back as my shirt is ripped over my head. Her mouth latches onto my breast and I feel wet warmth, seconds go by and she begins to suck. Her hips thrust into each suck and I already feel my orgasm approaching.

"Ja..Jane...fuck Jane I'm close" This woman already has me stuttering.

Her movements stop immediately and I can't help the whimper that escapes me. Before I can question anything, I feel her hands at my hem and my pants are gone next. She kisses my ankles, my knee and then I feel her breathe on the one place that matters the most. At her first lick I feel completely undone, I feel all these emotion at the same time and my mind is unable to comprehend any of them. She licks again and all thoughts are gone. All I can do is feel. If this woman has taught me anything, it is to feel and I give myself over to her completely. Her tongue starts at my core and drags up towards my clit. It's the most amazing sensation, over and over. The first orgasm hits me so fast and I cry her name out repeatedly. It only seems to fuel the fire more as I feel her left hand skimming up and down my thigh, getting closer with every pass. "Pleeeeease" I beg. I don't even have time to realize I just begged for the first time in my life for anything before her fingers are at my entrance. She rolls them around getting them wet although it is not needed. After my first orgasm I can feel my cum dripping down my ass.

Her tongue switches into circles against my clit and I hold myself back from bucking, hoping that this means her fingers will be in me soon. I feel two fingertips just barely inside me, teasing me. A growl rips from my throat as I impale them into me. Everything stops. Jane is inside me and I feel everything at once. Home, she is my home. As if our life together up till this point had been bits of puzzles pieces and this action had finally brought them all together into one . I feel as if my entire being has merged with hers. Tears sting my eyes and the last of my walls breaks. She pulls out and drives in again without hesitation. Each stroke causes another moan of relief. I feel this orgasm building like nothing I have ever felt. After this I know I am going to be a different person, and I welcome the change. I hear Jane's words in my head again "I have loved you for so long" and my orgasm shatters me completely. Rushing through my body life a tidal wave. The primal scream from my throat is unrecognizable and I arch up thrusting into her face. She rides me out, never breaking stride. I keep waiting for it to stop, to come down from this high but Jane's fingers are still thrusting into me and I feel a third join as her mouth moves away from my clit and she raises herself up to my face. Her eyes lock onto mine and I see worry flash across as she sees the tears streaming down my face.

"I love you...god Jane. It's not stopping….please"

She realizes my orgasm hasn't stopped, only led into another new different kind of orgasm. I slide my hands up into her hair and pull her mouth into mine tasting myself. I want her to feel this new orgasm from my kisses and I think she understands as I feel her strokes becoming more urgent. She is straddling my leg now and I push into her as she grinds down on me. My head feels like rushing water is cleaning every thought. I can't get enough of her. This orgasm seems to be never ending and then she starts pounding into me and I realize what I was feeling before was nothing compared to the orgasm that's about to rip itself from inside me. She is going slower and harder but something so much more. I sob out this time my throat raw from the scream earlier. My body goes completely limp and I fight with everything I can to not pass out. I feel Jane gather me up into her arms and I try to doing anything but breathe and whimper but nothing else escapes my throat.

"I love you...I love you...I love you" she chants into my ear and I know as I drift off she is giving me permission to sleep. We will have the rest of our lives for me to make it up to her. Forever.


End file.
